


I'll Be Seeing You

by orphan_account



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles teaches Derek how to slow dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Seeing You

"I can't believe you don't know how to slow dance." Stiles laughed, throwing his head back. Derek glared at Stiles while debating between killing him and climbing back out his bedroom window. But the very thought of hurting Stiles made his wolf howl in protest. No, he could never hurt Stiles.

"I've never needed to know how to dance. Werewolves don't have any use for dancing." Derek grumbled. "Why did Scott have to make me a groomsman anyway?"

"Because, sour wolf, you're his Alpha. You would have killed him if he hadn't put you in there somewhere. Besides," Stiles beamed. "It's not like you're the Best Man. You can leave that difficult task to me."

"You're just happy that you're walking down the aisle with Lydia because you know you're never going to do it again." Derek's wolf howled in jealousy at the thought of Stiles and Lydia together. "Now are you going to help me or not?" Stiles huffed and stuck his tongue out at Derek.

"Not if you're gonna be all grumpy about it. Why didn't you ask Erica to teach you?" Stiles questioned. When Derek's back straightened and his glare became even more intense, Stiles knew the answer. "Ohhh I see. You couldn't ask your beta for help because then you wouldn't be all Big Bad Alpha Werewolf. Well, lucky for you, I am an excellent dancer." Stiles walked over to his computer and started playing the song I'll Be Seeing You by Billie Holiday.

"Really, Stiles, you really have this song on your computer?" Derek asks, eyebrow raised. Stiles stops, midstride, and looks at Derek sadly.

"It was my mom's favorite song. She used it to sing me to sleep when I was little." Stiles whispered, hurt by Derek's insult. Derek knew the pain in Stiles's eyes had been caused by him and he felt a pang in his chest.

"I'm sorry, Stiles. I didn't know." Derek started to reach out to Stiles but stopped himself.

"SO! Anyway. Dancing. Come here." Stiles shook off the sadness and walked towards Derek. "Ok. I'll pretend to be a girl, but just for this, and you tell NO ONE. Ok you put your hand here." Stiles took Derek's right hand and put it on his left hip, then put his own left hand on Derek's right shoulder. "Now hold my hand." And he laced their other hands together. "Now it's really simple. All you really have to do is sway back and forth."

Derek was staring at Stiles. He didn't know why he was, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. Stiles didn't notice because he kept his eyes firmly on their feet. He knew Derek could probably hear how fast his heart was beating, and he was scared to see what kind of sour wolf expression would be on his face. When he finally did risk a glance up he saw Derek was just staring at him and Stiles felt heat travel up his chest and into his cheeks.

"What?" Stiles questioned, not sure he wanted to hear the answer. Derek smirked and he heard Stiles's heart stutter.

"I've seen Dirty Dancing. Swayze says not to look at the ground." Derek chuckled at the shocked expression on Stiles's face.

"Yeah, well, I'm not sure staring into each other's eyes while we're slow dancing is a good idea." Stiles blurted out.

"Any why is that?"

"Well…um…" Stiles's heartbeat sped up again. "Because you're an Alpha werewolf. Isn't staring into your eyes some sign of defiance or something?" Stiles improvised. He couldn't very well tell Derek that just the thought of his eyes made Stiles's stomach do flips.

"You may be a part of my pack, Stiles, but you're not my beta."

"Well how does that work? Even if I am human, if I'm a part of the pack then how am I not a beta? The only way that can happen is if the werewolf or human is the…Alpha's…" Derek raised his eyebrows. Stiles must be wrong. He has to be wrong. Because there is no way that he is Derek Hale's  **mate.**

"Did you finally figure it out?" Derek asked, smirking. "Because by the look on your face I think you're right." They had stopped dancing somewhere during Stiles's rant about being a beta and now were basically standing there holding each other.

"I'm…but…how…since WHEN?" Stiles finally yelled.

"Since we met. Actually since you were born, but back then you were a little young for me to tell you I was a werewolf and you were my mate." And Stiles decided that, with all of this smirking Derek was doing, his face was going to get stuck that way.

"So you're telling me that you've known my whole life that I was your mate, and you just now decided to let me figure it out on my own by dropping a VERY subtle hint that I may or may not have understood, is that right?"

"If that first time we talked in the woods I had looked at you and told you that you were my mate and I wanted nothing more than to tear your clothes off and chain you up in my basement so I can take you whenever I decided I wanted to, what would you have done?" Stiles squeaked, a sound he would deny even on his death bed, and felt his jaw drop open. "That's what I thought." Derek grinned.

Stiles couldn't resist. He pulled his hands away from Derek, only to tangle them in Derek's hair and pull him forward, crashing their lips together. The force behind the kiss was enough to bruise, and Stiles knew he was going to feel thoroughly kissed when they were done.  
"Stiles, I love you."  
"I love you, too, sour wolf." Derek growled, purely a wolf sound, and spun away from Stiles. Grabbing Stiles's arm, Derek hauled him out the door and to his car, ready to take Stiles to the basement.

\----------------------------------------

Stiles slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. It took him a few minutes to remember where he was and why his wrists were tied to a bed…and why his body felt so sore. When the memories finally came flooding back heat rushed to his cheeks. He started looking around for Derek but his mate wasn't there. Stiles whined both from pain and disappointment. His hands were starting to fall asleep and he couldn't untie himself. While trying to figure out if he could somehow loosen the makeshift handcuffs, he didn't hear the footsteps approaching.

"Stiles what are you doing?!" a female voice yelled. Stiles's head whipped around and he saw Erica standing in the doorway, covering her eyes. "Why are you naked and tied to my Alpha's bed?"

"Um…well...there were some things that happened last night..and um…" Stiles tried to explain.

"Ok I changed my mind. I don't want to know. Where's Derek?" She asked, still covering her eyes.

"I don't know. I just woke up and he was gone and I can't get out of these stupid things and my arms are starting to hurt." Stiles complained, hoping Erica would have pity on him and help him.

"I hope you're not expecting me to come over there and untie those. No one wants to see you naked…well I guess Derek does, but I don't want to see pasty skin and no muscle and I especially don't want to see your dick."

"You don't have to actually look at me. I just need these loosened enough that I can get out of them. The faster you let me loose, the faster I'm not naked anymore." Stiles reasoned. Erica sighed and came over. Eyes firmly on the handcuffs, she pulled them loose enough that Stiles could pull his wrists out and he sighed in relief. "Thank you. Now do you know where the bathroom is? I need a shower."

"Derek's bathroom is right there. Please. Go get dressed." Erica walked out after pointing to the bathroom door. Stiles gathered up his clothes that were scattered all over the ground only to find that his shirt had been ripped in half. He laughed, remembering how impatient Derek had been to get Stiles's shirt off. He threw his shirt in the trash can and took the rest of his clothes to the bathroom.

After getting out of the shower Stiles didn't know what to do. Derek was gone and he didn't know what Derek would do if he came back to find Stiles gone. Stiles just started to pick through Derek's basement. He had been playing with a remote that looked like it belonged to a stereo when he heard a low growl from the doorway. Stiles turned to see Derek looking at him darkly.

"Why are you untied?" Derek growled. He looked genuinely angry and Stiles didn't understand why.

"Because my arms were hurting and Erica found me and I asked her to untie me." Stiles explained. "I didn't know if you were coming back so I got up and took a-" Stiles was cut off by Derek slamming him against a wall.

"What part of keeping you tied up for as long as I wanted didn't you understand?" Derek asked, dangerously quiet. Stiles's heart sped up, but not from fear. He knew Derek wouldn't hurt him. He could see the possessiveness in Derek's eyes and knew the wolf side of Derek must be howling right now.

"I…I'm sorry…Derek…please don't…" Stiles started but stopped when Derek pressed even closer.

"Don't what, Stiles? What don't you want me to do?" Derek put his lips right next to Stiles's ear. "There is nothing I could do to you that you wouldn't love. Nothing I could do that wouldn't make you beg." Stiles whimpered and Derek chuckled darkly.

"Derek, please…I…I want…" Stiles knew Derek was right. He would always end up begging.

"Are you mine, Stiles?" Derek's voice was barely a whisper.

"Y-yes, Derek, yours, always yours." Stiles panted. Derek's wolf howled inside him triumphantly and he threw Stiles on the bed.


End file.
